


What the Hell is A Paramedic

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Writing, brotherly conversation, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Rated for language. As always I don't own the characters from Emergency, I am only playing with them. I will return them in good working order when I am done.
Kudos: 9





	What the Hell is A Paramedic

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for language. As always I don't own the characters from Emergency, I am only playing with them. I will return them in good working order when I am done.

The men of Station 51s A shift are in the locker room, getting dressed as another shift wraps up. Paramedic Johnny Gage steps on the bench in front of his locker. As he leans over to tie his shoe, he turns to face his partner Roy Desoto. “Hey Pally, are you guys busy today?”

Roy is quiet for a minute as he mentally runs through his calendar. He shudders for a moment. “Jo’s mom is bringing the kids back and staying the night.”

Johnny smiles tightly. “Want some back up?”

The question does not register as strange to the engine crew who is wrapping up changing. They are used to Johnny going over to Roy’s after work, especially when his mother-in-law is in town. However, the question confirms Roy’s unspoken suspicion that something has been bugging his partner and best friend. “I’d love some partner.”

Johnny smiles, “Awesome.”

The men of A shift finish shift change. A smattering of good-byes echoes through the parking lot. They head their separate ways, with Johnny following Roy back to his hours.

KMG 365

By the time Johnny pulls into the driveway, his mind is spinning. There is a lot on his mind, but he is not ready to talk about it just yet. He pastes on a happy face, seeing Jo’s mom’s car. Both men smile as they climb from their vehicles and head inside. Neither of them is fond of the monster-in-law. However, both love the kids.

Roy’s son and daughter nearly tackle the paramedics as they walk in the door. Once they pry themselves out of the hugs, the family sits down for breakfast. Joanne catches Roy watching Johnny closely. She doesn’t need to know the details to know something is chewing on the younger man.

After breakfast, the kids play. Johnny looks at Joanne. “Hey, Jo, do you guys have an extra notebook?”

Joanne smiles, “It’s a pocket-size one, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Johnny gets to his feet. Joanne gets the requested book out of a drawer in the kitchen and hands it to Johnny. She also gives him an ink pen. Roy nods as he hands Johnny another pen. Johnny nods and heads for the comfort and quiet of Roy’s back deck.

KMG 365

It is only seconds after the backdoor closes that Roy’s mother-in-law sticks her foot in her mouth. “What? The pen that my daughter gave him wasn’t good enough? You had to give him another one.”

Roy clenches his jaw. He is almost growling when he speaks. “I didn’t do it to show up your daughter. I did it because he needs at least two. Something is really bothering him when he wants to write.”

Roy went quiet as Joanne added, “Besides, he wasn’t showing me up, mom. I knew exactly what he was doing.”

Joanne’s mother huffs and stomps out of the kitchen. She hates to admit when her daughter and son-in-law are right. Joanne leaves the kitchen to check on the kids. Roy watches Johnny, who is writing at a feverish pace, before starting the dishes. ‘Take your time, Junior. We’ll talk when you are ready,’ Roy mouths as he finishes the dishes.

KMG 365

Just as Roy dries the last piece of silverware, Johnny finally puts the pen down. Although he doesn’t move. Seconds later, a loud explosion from the yard next door has both men on their feet.  
Johnny nearly runs through the door as he sprints into the house, announcing, “The grill next door just exploded.

Roy reaches into the cabinet and grabs a good size first aid kit as Joanne runs into the kitchen. “Was that…”

Roy cuts her off with a nod. “Yes. Call dispatch and tell them to roll a foam truck and a squad. The grill next door just exploded. We’re also going to need an ambulance.”

“Okay.”

Johnny asks quickly, “Roy, do you still have that emergency blanket?”

Roy nods and sprints toward the hall closet with Johnny on his heels. Without a word, Roy rips open the bag with the blanket. He extends his hand over his shoulder and drops it into Johnny’s waiting hands. The younger man turns and runs out the front door.

KMG 365

Johnny doesn’t break his stride. He tackles the victim, who is still on fire, and wraps him tightly in the blanket. 

Inside, Roy watches the duo hit the ground as he speaks quickly. “No matter what, stay in here! Do you understand?”

“Yes, dad,” both kids answer at once. Joanne’s mother doesn’t say anything but nods. Roy turns and sprints out the door. Joanne slips out to the deck and grabs Johnny’s notebook for safekeeping until the guys are done. The last thing she wants is her nosy mother to find it. Once she has it, she quickly rejoins the others in the living room as they watch the scene unfold in front of them.

KMG 365

At the same time outside, Johnny tackles the screaming man. He pushes him over into the wet grass of the front yard. Once the flames were out, Johnny carefully rolls the man onto his back. As the man lands on his back, Roy slides through the wet grass and lands next to them. 

The newly arrived medic opens the first aid kit and grabs the scissors. 

Johnny’s voice is even keel, in the same tone he uses on duty. “Sir, Sir, can you hear me?”

The injured man coughs harshly as Roy starts carefully cutting his slowly melting pants. “Yes.”

The man slowly opens his eyes and blinks as the piercing wail of sirens cuts through the din of the growing crowd. Both paramedics snap around to see who is coming. While they had, it was the squad; both are also relieved that it’s the foam truck.

The victim coughs harshly. Johnny carefully turns his head to keep his airway clear. 

KMG 365

Roy and Johnny are surprised when their former captain Dick Hammer runs over to them. The seasoned captain speaks quickly. “Roy, Johnny, what do you have?”

Johnny answers as Roy continues carefully working on the pants. “Man, versus grill. Grill exploded in the back yard.”

Hammer grabs his HT and sends the engine crew scrambling for the back yard. Then he looks over at Johnny. “What do you need?”

“The squad now!” There is a sense of urgency in the paramedic’s voice. “For now, your onboard oxygen and a blanket.”

“Okay.” Hammer takes off to get the requested equipment. Roy finishes the pants as Johnny gets the first set of vitals. They are as rough as he expected. The oxygen and another blanket arrive as he finishes the vitals.

With a flick of the wrist, Roy sets the oxygen. He hands it off to Johnny, who nodded as he applied the oxygen. The victim coughs violently one more time. Aided by the oxygen, he attempts to speak in a raspy voice. “My name is Paull. What’s yours?”

Johnny smiles, “Hi Paul, my name is Johnny Gage. At your feet is your neighbor Roy Desoto.”

“Hi,” Paul chokes out.

Roy asks, “Do you know what happened?”

“Offered a light to an angry grill.” Paul coughs violently. 

Roy and Johnny carefully roll him as he begins to gag. As the fit ends, the squad arrives with the ambulance. Johnny positions himself to keep Paul on his side and lets out a mental sigh of relief as the squad empties.

Roy is on his feet before he asks, “Who is it?”

“Dwyer and Freeman.”

Roy looks down at Paul. “Paul, I’ll be right back. Help is here.”

Paul coughs and nods as Roy turns and runs off toward the squad.

KMG 365

The focused medic doesn’t notice Captain Hammer, who has been on one knee watching his former medics’ work. Even with as many times as he’s watched them, the man cannot figure out how they get so much done and yet almost never speak.   
Charlie Dwyer and Tony Freeman are surprised to see Roy sprinting toward them.

Tony Freeman asks, “Whatcha got, Roy?”

“My new neighbor met a mad grill. We got the flames out, but he’s got second-degree burns over seventy-five percent of his chest and legs. He’s also probably got cracked ribs from violent coughing. He has been gagging, but nothing is coming up.”

Roy caught his on-duty counterparts up as he helped them gather the needed equipment. The trio ran back to Pal. Roy and Johnny backed off and helped where they could until Paul was ready for transport. 

The four paramedics work together to load Paul up. Johnny sends the rig off with two thumps. Charlie was riding in with Paul. 

KMG 365

In the house, Joanne runs into the kitchen and grabs six bottles of cold water from the fridge. As she runs out of the house, her mom calls out, “Where are you going?” Joanne ignores her and runs out with the water in hand. She crosses the yard as Roy and Johnny help Tony clean up.

Roy smiles and takes the water from his wife. “Thanks, honey.”

Joanne smiles, “You’re welcome.” She turns and heads back inside as Roy jogs over to the trucks.

Roy yells out, “Cold water, boys!”

The foam crew happily takes Roy up on his offer. Hammer smiles, “Please tell Joanne we say thank you.”

Roy smiles, “I will, Sir.”

Roy jogs over and drops the last two bottles in the squad. Tony smiles as he climbs in. “Thanks, Roy.”

“Anytime.”

Roy and Johnny back off as the trucks leave and the crowd disperses. 

KMG 365

The duo shares a smile and slap each other on the back as they head back into the house. The adrenaline from the save keeps them going until the kids head for bed. Jo’s mother is also heading for bed.

Joanne slips Johnny his notebook before she heads upstairs to put the kids to bed. Johnny nods his thanks. Then he motions for Roy to join him before he heads back outside to the deck.

Roy grabs a couple of beers before turning for the door. He cuts off his nosy mother-in-law before she can open her mouth. “Stay in here. If Joanne asks, let her know we are out back. The tone of his voice keeps the older woman quiet.

KMG 365

On the way outside, Roy closes the dark kitchen curtains. There was no way for the queen of nosy to stick her two cents into this needed brotherly conversation. The sound of the door closing makes Johnny turn. He lets out an audible sigh of relief when he sees Roy. In a matter of strides, the sandy-haired man is at his best friend’s side.

Johnny’s voice is low as Roy sits down. “Hey, Pally.”

Roy keeps his voice low and soothing. “Hey Junior, what’s going on? I know something has been chewing on you since yesterday.”

Johnny gulps. “Do you remember the kid with the broken arm from last night?”

“The one I took in because of the IV. Yeah.”

“What happened after you left has been chewing on me.”

Roy reaches out and lays a comforting hand on Johnny’s neck as both men open their drinks. “What happened?”

“Some drunk came after me until Vince cut him off just before I left off. All he kept yelling is what the hell is a paramedic? All you are is a waste of space.”

Roy is stunned by the comment. Johnny takes a long swig of his drink before he continues. “I’ve heard a lot since we started this, but that guy got to me.”

“He’s why he wanted the notebook this morning.”

“Yeah.” Johnny hands the brimming book to his big brother. “Here is my answer if you want to read it.”

Roy takes a swig of his drink. “Yes, please.”

Johnny sits back and nurses his drink. Roy sets his drink down and opens the notebook.

What the Hell is a Paramedic?  
John R. Gage FF/PM 51 A Shift  
This question was posed to me by a rather drunk person as I cleaned up from a kid with a broken arm. I blocked out everything he said, but that question stuck with me. I’m going to skip the textbook definition. It sugar coats too much.   
A paramedic is the one who works through our own pain. From the moment I signed up for the class, I knew my definition. We are the well-equipped defenders of life. Gone are the days of load and go as you pray.  
Rather, we are the ones who lie to the families as we fight a losing fight. Hell, sometimes, we lie to ourselves. A paramedic is the one who works on everything. Damnit, we get puked on, cried on, bled on, screamed at, and attacked. Yet, we keep going.  
We deliver life and fight like hell for it. We run into the beast and pull out people and pets as the wet meets the red. Our own pain, huger, injuries, and stress go to the side when the radio comes to life.  
What the hell is a paramedic? We are humans with extraordinary skills. A knack for words, professional and comforting. We work through it all. Damnit, no matter what anyone thins, remember we do our best. We are a special group and always ready for anything. I have always been proud to be a firefighter, but my proudest title is a paramedic.

By the time Roy closes the notebook, he has a golf ball in his throat. He could hear his partner’s truth and pain in each word. For a moment, the only sound on the deck is the guys finishing their drinks. Then Roy looks at Johnny. “Junior,…”  
Nothing needs to be said as the men embrace. It takes quite a while before they calm down.

KMG 365

Once they break apart, Johnny asks nervously, “Was it okay?”

“It was perfect. I’m sorry you went through that.”

Johnny finally relaxes for the first time in almost twenty-four hours. “I…I had to write it.”

Roy massages his partner’s neck. “I know. Do you feel better?”

“Now, yes.”

“Good.”

The adrenaline of the day finally wears off for both men. Both men yawn as they stand. Johnny smiles tiredly, “Thank you.”

Roy smiles, “Anytime Junior, you know that.”

“I know, Pally.”

The duo claps each other on the back. They head inside and whisper good night before they split. Johnny heads for the couch. Roy heads for his room.


End file.
